Mission Accomplished?
by Kat Wesker
Summary: What would happen if Samus were to fight against Snake in order to steal a very important software the Federation needs to prevent a militar attack?


_The mission was simple; enter the military base, steal the main server, tear the system and get out that place before someone realizes I broke in. Of course, I didn't take into account a small problem, the kind of security that base had._

_I'm used to working against Pirates, very stupid and weak creatures when you catch them off guard, but this time the Federation offered a big sum of money to pay me if I achieved the mission as I was asked, I'm a bounty hunter, I guess I have no option…_

The alarm went on suddenly, everyone on the security area turned to their computers completely confused, the base was well hidden and could only be found by those who belonged in the organization.

"Warning, Intruder Alert." The speakers went on, that could only mean the person who was trying to break-in achieved it and was already inside the base.

- Everyone, to your assigned posts! This is not a drill, move people! -

The captain ordered and the soldiers immediately stood from their seats to cover the area and prevent the intruder's approach.

The director raised an eyebrow after hearing the news from his security captain; the guards behind him were looking nervously at their boss waiting for their next order.

- You said this place was impossible to locate.

- I know I did Director, and I'm sorry I failed…

- You'll be sorry later. – The director said coldly – If this intruder gets near the main computer, so hurry up and get the fuck out of here! -

The Captain hurried out back to his area, followed behind by his two guards, the director sighed as he watched everyone grabbing their weapons and preparing to attack anything that moved.

- He's useless isn't he? That security captain you have. -

The director raised his head. – I know, and I regret having hired him

- I told you I could be in charge of that area.

- That's too small for you Snake. I trust you with something bigger.

- So I take it you're sending me behind this intruder. -

The director gave a crooked smile. - Find him and kill him. -

Snake nodded and exited the office.

Everyone was running around desperate to find this intruder; the alarm had been set off to prevent the intruder from hearing it.

Snake entered a security room and sat in front of a heat radar to identify the area where this intruder was moving.

- Bingo, I found you, you bastard… -

He pointed at the air ducts, a small point was moving towards the main computer's room, Snake stood from the chair and walked towards the door, he turned to see the radar and make sure he was heading the correct way; the small dot he noticed before had disappeared and there was nothing identified within the range he was.

He approached the radar confused but alert to any mysterious sign.

The computer exploded suddenly, Snake rolled on the floor to cover himself from the flying debris.

A shadow appeared in the midst of the explosion, Snake looked at it seriously, it seemed like some kind of robot or humanoid.

The intruder took off his helmet after getting out of the fire; Snake opened his eyes in amazement when he saw a blonde woman standing in the middle of the room wearing what seemed like a battle suit. The woman looked around the room and walked towards the exit door, Snake grabbed a close gun, ran to the woman and pointed it on her head.

- Who are you, what the fuck are you doing here? -

The woman turned slowly, she gave Snake a seductive look and winked an eye at him.

- Doing my job sweetheart. – She walked towards the door and exited the room; Snake followed her completely angry still pointing the gun at her head.

- You won't go any further.

- I've heard that line about a thousand times. -

Snake shot the woman, she put on her helmet with incredible agility and turned into some kind of ball, she hurried away from Snake who ran shooting at her.

One of the bullets reached her, static began coming out of the ball, she returned to her original state and looked at her suit, Snake shot once again this woman, she jumped evading the bullet and shot back a missile from her booster.

- Oh fuck! – Snake hid behind a metal crate, the missile hit the crate, making it blow into pieces, Snake covered his eyes to prevent anything from harming him.

Once the debris dissipated, Snake turned to the intruder, she looked at him and winked an eye.

- Still alive?

- And ready to brawl lady. –

He stood from the floor quickly, grabbed a gun near him and pointed at Samus; she jumped high, making Snake lose sight of his target. He looked everywhere to find her. Suddenly, metal pieces fell to the floor, Snake dodged every single one of them and turned to look towards the ceiling, the woman was hanging from the roof using a grapple beam, she was no longer wearing her battle-armored suit. Snake gazed stupefied at her, she laughed hardly:

- Like what you see? Trust me, I'm not only a pretty face.

- Pretty? He, trust me, I've seen better gals around here. –

The blonde looked at him insulted, she then let go of her grapple beam and fell to the floor with amazing reflexes; she headed towards Snake walking slowly, held him by the neck and whispered to his ear:

- I'm not just any gal. The name's Samus, Samus Aran. -

Snake struggled to free himself, and opened his eyes in amazement after hearing the intruder's name.

- You're that Bounty Hunter the Federation hires!

- That's right, and you're my next member on my death-list. –

Snake shot Samus, she let go of him to avoid getting hit by the bullet, she rolled on the floor and started to run away from the scene, Snake followed her from behindto prevent the entering to the main computer's room.

Samus turned her back to see Snake approaching fast, she bit her lower lip and threw a smoke grenade, the building filled instantly with a dense smoke, that restricted the target's sight.

_Finally, there's the software I was asked to steal! I smiled triumphantly, pressed a botton on my armor and grabbed the CD, I had to get out of there as soon as possible, before anyone could come and get me, that guard was sure useful, not like the ones I'm used to deal with. He really made me sweat back there..._

_I shot a missile to the ceiling and with my grapple beam climbed onto it, just when my ship passed on top of the building. I smiled widely and thought proudly: "Another accomplished mission..." I sure hope the pay is worth this._

Three days later, the system was on again, and the building was going through the last repairs. Snake looked angrily at the server's room, he couldn't prevent that woman from entering, he had heard about Samus Aran before, a beautiful and expert Bounty Hunter, he didn't believe any of those rumors, he didn't even believe she actually existed! And now he was defeated by her... He felt pathetic, defeated by a woman.

The room filled with whispers, Snake turned to see what was going on, he saw a blonde woman wearing a blue suit approaching, he stood up fast and looked at her angered.

- What the hell are you doing here Samus?!

- I came to give back what I stole. –

Snake looked at her confused, she raised an eyebrow.

- Do you know what's on that CD?

- A militar defense system.

- That's what they told you then. –

Snake scratched his head, this moment was very awkward, he didn't understand what the hell was going on.

- Have you tried this on the mainframe's computer? – Samus asked serious.

- It doesn't work, we were waiting for the new equipment to arrive, we think it's a problem of compatibility. –

Samus laughed hardly, Snake couldn't understand the joke, he was starting to get angry when Samus winked an eye at him and handed the CD over.

- Try it on a Wii handsome.

- What the...

- Sure, that thing's no militar software or whatever.

- On a Wii?

- Nintendo?

- Yes, I know what a Wii is... – He lowered his head blushing slightly in shame for that situation.

- You have one here? –

Snake turned to his office, and pointed with his head towards it, Samus followed him into the office.

She sat on a couch, Snake turned on the TV and placed the CD into the Wii console, the CD was immediatly recognized.

- Hope you have a guitar Snake.

- A... What? –

The CD finished loading, Snake looked at the TV, a big label appeared: "Guitar Hero: Metallica"

Snake looked at the TV completely stupefied, Samus grabbed a guitar and pressed the "play" button.

- What the fuck is that?

- Guitar Hero Metallica. – Samus sad without looking at Snake, she was concentrated on the game.

Snake looked insulted at Samus.

- So this shit is what I was guarding with my life.

- Yes, and this shit is what the Federation made me steal.

- Why did you come back?

- Well, as a professional Bounty Hunter, I felt insulted when they made me risk my life for this stupidity. –

Snake couldn't believe yet what was going on.

- And why exactly did you come and give it back?

- You owe me a good battle.

- What?

- I couldn't get done with you last day I came, so I decided I want to kick your ass somehow. –

Snake looked angrily at Samus, he grabbed another guitar and sat next to Samus on the couch.

- All right, what the hell... Bring it on... -


End file.
